a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retractable coverings for architectural openings, and more particularly, magnetic components installed on the coverings and the framework surrounding the architectural openings to hold the coverings in position.
b. Background Art
Retractable coverings for architectural openings, such as window blind assemblies, are known in the art. When a window blind assembly is installed on an open window, wind blowing through the window can cause slats of the blind assembly to swing back and forth. Further, sometimes blind assemblies are installed on doors and will undesirably swing to and from the door when it is opened and closed.
One way to prevent the slats of the blind assembly from moving relative to the window or door is to secure the bottom slat to the framework surrounding the window or door. Many window blind assemblies currently available, however, do not provide a means for securing the bottom slat to the framework. Some blind assemblies do provide such means, but the assemblies require the user to mechanically latch and unlatch a mechanism which is time consuming and a nuisance.
It is to overcome these shortcomings in prior art coverings that the present invention was developed.